The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Dendrobium plant botanically known as Dendrobium Sw. and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘SPCDW0602’.
The new cultivar was discovered as a naturally occurring branch mutation of Dendrobium Sw. ‘Sonja’ (not patented) in June of 2001. ‘SPCDW0602’ was discovered in an outdoor garden in a cultivated area of Bangkok, Thailand.
Asexual reproduction by tissue culture of the new cultivar ‘SPCDW0602’ was first performed in March of 2002 in Bangkok, Thailand. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.